


beating of his heart

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: there’s a power-outage while one of the boys sleepovers.





	beating of his heart

the power went out. was just gone in the middle of the night. of course, will had been up at mikes house with his friends. the nightmares had barley stopped so he was up in his sleeping bag. said sleeping bag was against a wall, his friends sleeping bags lined up to his left like sardines.

mike lay next to him. dustin and lucas were besides mike. the lights flickered 2 times then went out, leaving a terrified will. the lights and darkness were reminding him too much of the upside down. he  
felt as though a demigorgen was gonna come through the wall and-

“will?” came a worried whisper. will whipped his head around, panting.

“hey, hey, it’s just me.” mikes voice repeated in a whisper. light gleaned from his hand and will realized it was a flashlight. he was thankful for the light but mike quickly read the fear on wills face. mike wrapped his arms around will, allowing will to sob into his shoulder. mike put his head into wills hair, saying, “shh, shh your ok. i’m never letting anything happen to you.”

mike held will until he felt alseep from crying. he laid the boy from his arms onto his sleeping bag, then put himself down in the same sleeping bag. now face-to-face with the sleeping will, mike took in all his features. the fresh tear stains on his face, his soft brown hair, everything. mike never really realized how beatiful will was. inside and out. it made him want to protect him even more.

reaching out, mike wiped the tears away and smiled. will, however, was still terrified even in his sleep. he cuddled into mike, snuffling in his sleep, eyebrows drawn in concentration. mike almost melted from how so fricken cute he was. 

mike kissed will between his eyebrows, rousing will from his sleep. remembering how much darkness surrounded him, will let out a strangled cry. mike immeadiatly pulled will into his chest, holding him so tight. 

“don’t focus on the darkness. focus on me. focus on my heartbeat.” mike said, putting his head above will’s.

will did. stop focusing on what happened. he thought to himself, start focusing on right here. right now. 

he listened to mikes heart. he thought about everything mike had done, for him. he thought of the cute way mikes hair looks, how every curl seems to have its own special meaning. he thought of every freckle mike had. he thought about how..beatiful.. mike was.

he looked up at mike, only to see that mike was looking down at him. mikes lips were parted and will added that to the list of “things beatiful about mike.” mike leaned down, stopping for a moment to see if will would back off. he did the exact opposite because will sprang up and connected his lips to mike’s.

it was amazing. will gripped the back of mike’s neck while mike reached down and grasped wills hips. will could see explosion of colors behind his eyelids and so could mike. their lips moved against eachother perfectly and will forgot about the darkness surrounding him. 

lack of oxygen broke them apart, leaving both boys breathless and completely, and utterly, in love.

“i think i love you.” will whispered.

“i know i love you.” will replied, eyes gleaming in happiness.

“me too.” will chuckled, putting his head against mike’s heart.

“are we together now?” will whispered after a moment of silence.

“only if you want to be.”

“i do. i really do.” will whispered before going in for another kiss, his boyfriends heartbeat ringing in his ears.

the next morning, dustin and lucas could hardly contain their excitement. they high-fived once they woke up and saw their two best friends cuddled up. they laughed at eachother before dustin said, “about time.” the two laid down once again, high-fiving softly.

but will didn’t hear them. neither did mike. all mike heard was the thumping of love in his heart for the boy lying next to him. all will heard was the sound of his boyfriends heart.

will wasn’t afraid of the dark anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i’m in a power outage rn soooo..  
> thank you to anyone who reads this it means a lot!
> 
> also:comment some suggestions for future will/mike stories :))


End file.
